This invention relates generally to a system and method for providing autoguidance for a mobile machine and, more particularly, to a system and method for initializing autoguidance at the beginning of a path.
Operation of mobile machines often involves time spent guiding the machine in long, straight paths, such as in large mining operations or in agricultural fields. For example, agricultural work often involves long hours in the fields, driving agricultural machines over all portions of each field to perform various tasks, such as seeding, fertilizing, harvesting, tilling, and the like. Such work is highly fatiguing, and chance of error increases dramatically over time. The advent of modern technologies, such as GPS positioning systems, visual guidance systems, and machine control systems, allows for the automation of such repetitious tasks, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,916 issued to Staub et al.
However, although autoguidance systems can direct the mobile machine along a defined path, the system, at the end of a path, typically relinquishes control to an operator who turns the machine and positions it for the next path. For example, when the end of the path is reached, the operator is notified by an alert that he or she should assume control of the machine, turn the machine, and again initialize the autoguidance system to guide the machine along the next path.
As the operator turns the machine and moves it into approximate position for the next path, the machine may be angled in relation to the direction of the next path. If the operator initiates autoguidance when the machine is angled, the autoguidance, when it assumes control of the machine, may abruptly turn the machine to bring it onto the defined path; this abrupt turn, or jerk, may be uncomfortable for the operator.
Further, autoguidance systems may not activate when requested if the steering wheel is turned past a predefined zone or not in a xe2x80x9cstraight-travelxe2x80x9d position. For example, if, when the operator is turning the machine for the next path, he or she attempts to initiates autoguidance while the steering wheel is not in the straight travel position, the autoguidance system will attempt to activate, but when the position of the steering mechanism is noted by the system, the autoguidance system will shut down. And, when autoguidance is activated, if the operator turns the steering wheel past a predefined zone, autoguidance typically will automatically deactivate. Thus, when turning the machine at the end of a path, the operator must steer the machine in a straight line and allow the steering mechanism to return to a straight travel position in order for activation of autoguidance to be effective. As the operator may not have been able to position the machine in the proper position to begin the next path due to the need to steer in a straight line, the machine may make an abrupt turn and jerk when the autoguidance assumes control in order to correct the path of travel of the machine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.
In a first embodiment, a system for initializing autoguidance for a mobile machine is disclosed. The system comprises a steering mechanism for steering the mobile machine; a steering position sensor operatively coupled to the steering mechanism for determining a position of the steering mechanism; and an autoguidance control system operatively coupled to the steering position sensor, the autoguidance control system activating autoguidance, the autoguidance control system receiving a final position signal generated by the steering position sensor indicative of a final position of the steering mechanism and responsively deactivating autoguidance if the final position is not within a predefined deadband zone.
In a second embodiment, a system for initializing autoguidance for a mobile machine is disclosed. The system comprises a steering mechanism for steering the mobile machine; a steering position sensor operatively coupled to the steering mechanism for determining a position of the steering mechanism; and an autoguidance control system adapted to monitor the position of the steering mechanism from at least two position signals received from the steering position sensor, the autoguidance control system activating autoguidance, and the autoguidance control system responsively deactivating autoguidance if the position of the steering mechanism moves away from a predefined deadband zone.
In a third embodiment, a method for initializing autoguidance for a mobile machine is disclosed. The mobile machine preferably has a steering mechanism operatively coupled to the mobile machine. The method comprises the steps of: activating autoguidance for the mobile machine; determining a final position of the steering mechanism; and deactivating autoguidance if the final position is not within a predefined deadband zone.
In a fourth embodiment, a method for initializing autoguidance for a mobile machine is disclosed. The mobile machine has a steering mechanism operatively coupled to the mobile machine. The method comprises the steps of activating autoguidance for the mobile machine; monitoring the position of the steering mechanism in relation to a predefined deadband position; and deactivating autoguidance if a distance between the position of the steering mechanism and the deadband position increases.